Fun With Paint
by Shadow of Intent
Summary: A small thank-you gift for my friend vietta. Reno decides to have a little fun while on a mission. How bad can it be?


**A small "Thank-you" gift for my friend Vietta, hope you like it yo! This sort of popped in my head on my ride home from school. XD long and fun!**

"I already told you Reno, I've got things to do after work so not today."

Reno frowned as another attempt to get Elena to go out on a date with him failed again. He knew she wasn't busy with anything because that's what she had told him every time he asked.

"C'mon Laney, You really need to loosen up a bit. And the only way we're escaping a place like this is drunk!" Reno stated and grabbed her working hands and turned her to face him.

"What part of no don't you under-

All the blonde could let out was an "mpphhh!" as her red-headed partner pressed his mouth against hers into a rough kiss. As she tried to push him away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him tightly; making sure she wouldn't escape.

When Elena opened her mouth again to try and let out a yell, He took the chance to slip his warm tongue in her mouth; coaxing her tongue with his.

That did it, without a second thought she bit down on his tongue and kneed him in the gut, causing them both to fall on the office floor.

"What the hell was that for Laney!?" Reno whined as he sucked on his poor tongue.

"Because you deserved it, now get off me!" She yelled as she tried to push him off her.

"Admit it Laney, you like me up here and I'm just getting started."

"Ahem"

Both heads turned to the entrance to find Rude standing with a disgusted look on his face.

"Tseng wants to see us in his office."

"Aww, can't he wait a few minutes? This won't take too long." Reno grinned and looked down at a horrified Elena.

Rude shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave; not before digging his hand in his pockets and throwing a few condoms next to them. Once the door shut, Reno leaned down and licked Elena's nose playfully.

"Now where were we?"

"GOD DAMNIT RUDE!!!!"

**15 minutes later…**

It's about time you two showed up, I was about to come get you guys myself. And Reno, what happened to your face?" Tseng Sighed impatiently.

Elena sat down and just smiled like she knew nothing; While Reno scratched his bruised and puffy cheek and sat down next to her.

"Did Hojo tempt you with porn to come in his lab again?" Rude couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, shut the hell up. And for your information, it wasn't porn; it was a "Victoria Secret" catalogue."

"What's the difference?"

"There are no naked babes in it, duh." Reno rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Before you guys continue with this stupid argument, Tseng, you had a mission for us?"

"Thank you Elena, I do in fact. I need you three to take care of someone for me if you catch my drift. He and his gang have been causing trouble around the sectors in midgar for a few months now and apparently the soldiers haven't caught him yet, so the president has left it up to us. You'll find everything you need to know in this." Tseng finished and handed Elena a folder.

All three began to look through it together somewhat bored, just another usual mission; though Reno didn't look too happy.

"This guy lives all the way on the other side of midgar, that's like 2 hours from here yo!"

"I'm driving!" Elena called out.

"Well I guess you better take something to entertain yourself with Reno oh and clean yourself up before you head out, you're all dismissed." Tseng replied and left the room.

"Hm…" Reno thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and bulleted out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Elena shouted.

"Just wait out front with the car; I need to get a few things!"

"What does he mean by things?" Elena looked over at Rude.

"Oh, you'll see." He smirked and walked on.

**30 minutes later…**

Reno plopped himself in the back seat of Elena's car, a large paper bag in his arms.

"Fucking finally, what took you so long?" Elena cursed as she started the car and drove away. Rude just stayed silent.

"You'll find out soon," Reno grinned and set the bag in the empty seat beside him.

After about an hour of silence and driving from stop to stop, Reno looked out the window and noticed all the rough looking people walking around on the sidewalk; clearly the darkest part of the slums.

"Sweet!" He laughed and quickly dug through the brown bag, pulling a hand sized paintball gun.

"Reno what the hell are you doing!?"

"Elena pay attention, you're driving." Rude said calmly and looked over his seat.

"Try not to shoot any seniors this time."

Reno didn't even answer as he leaned out the window and began to shoot at random people. He laughed when large man fell clenching his face in agony while others began to scream and jump down on the ground.

"Gangsta face bitch!"

"Reno, Tseng's going to give us hell if he finds out about this!"

Reno leaned over her seat and pecked her on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Chill out Laney, You act like I'm shooting children and kittens! Besides, Tseng said he didn't give a fuck as long it's around these parts of the slums."

"It's true, he did say that." Rude replied truthfully.

"If I would have known crap like this was in the Turk job description, I would have shoved the registration form up the President's ass." She growled irritated as she made a sharp right.

Rude turned on the stereo while Reno continued shooting people that passed by, until the gun suddenly got jammed.

"Aw shit, why break now of all days!" Reno grunted as he slapped the gun a few times before throwing it to the ground.

"Out of ammo already?"

"I'm just getting started!" Reno grinned evilly as he pulled a pail of paint out from the bag.

The car came to halt as people crossed the crosswalks. That's when Elena turned to look out her window noticing an all too familiar Motorcycle.

"Isn't that Strife's?" Rude removed his shades just to be sure.

"I hope he has insurance and a mop because he's going to need it." Reno replied as he opened his door and slammed it into the bike, causing it to fall over. He quickly closed it and leaned out the window once more; pouring the pail of red paint all over it.

Elena immediately burst out laughing, causing Reno to start laughing as well. Rude on the other hand began to get nervous.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" an all too familiar voice shouted.

"Oh shit, step on it Laney!" Reno beat her head-rest like a drum and without question she pushed her foot on the gas and ran through the red light. Reno Stuck his head out the window and gave the fuming blonde the finger.

"THAT'S FOR YEARS OF HUMILIATION BITCH HAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Elena slow down, we're getting close now." Rude demanded as he looked through the folder Tseng had given them.

"Sorry, just a few more blocks right?"

"Hey Lena, give it a shot." Reno pulled her shirt and offered her a metal can of paint.

"Reno I'm driving, you do it."

"C'mon, it's fun; just try it once and ill leave you alone." He begged and waved the can in her face.

"Have Rude do it."

"But Rude's no fun and will just keep it. C'mon Laney, please?"

"Fine, give it to me!" She sighed and rolled down her window.

Once he handed her the can she tossed it out the window without looking.

**After the throw…**

"I'm not doing it."

"Why not, they'll follow you and it won't look as suspicious?" Hojo begged.

"You're not experimenting on other people's children, you want children; have Lucrecia squeeze another one out for you and use him or her." Retsu crossed her arms and looked away.

"You're a god damn riot woman, you're lucky I don't- BANG!

Hojo fell to the ground as a metal can came in contact with his skull, most likely going to leave a dent later. (**Why not just blow his brains out now so we can save everyone sometime am I right Readers? XD**)

"Holy fucking sweet, Man that was awesome!" Retsu laughed and kicked Hojo's side causing the scientist to groan in further pain.

**Back to the Turks…**

"Laney, you didn't take off the top!" Reno yelled disappointed. He quickly put his head out the window and waved down the pair.

"SORRY!!!"

"Was that Hojo?"

"God I fucking hope so." Elena smirked as she parked on in front of a rather large abandoned building.

"This is it; let's get this over with so we can go home."

Reno pulled out his EMR while Elena pulled out her gun.

"Right." Both replied and split up.

After numerous gun shots and explosions (**Explosions are fun!**) The group exited the building without as much as a scratch.

"Man that was easy, we need more missions like this." Reno laughed as he wiped the blood off his EMR.

"I prefer paperwork, too many people to kill for my tastes. Hey you can sit in the front; I want to lay down for a bit." Rude yawned as he opened the second car door.

"Roger that buddy."

"I wasn't that bad, I hate paperwork." Elena stated as she got in the vehicle and started it up.

The trip home was quiet, besides the soft snores in the back seat from rude and Elena's soft humming.

"Hey Laney."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you earlier; I just wish you'd open up more and have some fun with me ya know?"

"Molesting someone doesn't count as fun Reno."

"It does when the other person enjoys it and I know you did." Reno grinned sheepishly.

Elena rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle as he took one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers.

"Are you busy now?"

"Hmm…Nope, I'm not busy at all."

"All right, next stop Liquor store!!!"

"Because the only way we're escaping Tseng is drunk!" Elena laughed and allowed Reno to pull her into a heart-warming kiss.

**END**

**Yay, another story completed! Took me a few hours but I got it done! XD I need to write more fics with Hojo getting his ass beat. HOJO MUST DIE!!!**

**Review please!!!!**


End file.
